


All the Lights and Decorations Put Up in Anticipation

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #wac2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Captivity, Gen, POV Jack Kline, Restraints, Season/Series 14, Whump Advent Calendar 2020, wac2020, whump advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack is captured by Michael, and Michael's feeling the Christmas spirit in a rather sadistic way.
Series: #wac2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All the Lights and Decorations Put Up in Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 3 of the Whump Advent Calendar 2020 on tumblr by @whump-advent-calendar.
> 
> Prompt: Christmas Decorations, using them to tie someone up

“Did you even think this through?” Jack asked, looking down at himself, observing as Michael started to tie him up with Christmas lights. They were plugged in too, so they were lit up, the colorful bulbs a bit hot against his skin. “Can’t you just use your powers?”

Jack knew it was stupid to give him ideas. This was Michael, the archangel who had destroyed that alternate world, who had killed and hurt so many, who had ruled over it as a tyrant. And he’d tortured Jack. Now, he was in Dean, and Jack was captured.

“I could,” Michael responded, finishing up with the lights, and tying them tight. The wires dug into Jack’s skin, leaving him wincing. His legs and ankles were tied as well, and he had been forced to kneel. “But,” Michael went on, now grabbing Jack by the shoulders, pulling him in close and leaning down to him as if they really were family, “that doesn’t really scream _Christmas_ , then, does it?”

“Does it have to?”

“I want your dads to see what a perfect little gift you are.”

Jack shifted, frowning at both the physical and emotional discomfort of this situation.

“I’m not a gift,” Jack argued, not even sure why he’d said it.

“Perhaps you’re right. You did kill your mother. Sounds more like a curse to me.”

Michael started pacing in front of him, tapping his chin in thought. Then, he turned, saying, “I know! You’re my decoration. Unfortunately, your dads won’t live long enough to see just how pretty you make this space, but hey, gotta get the red paint from somewhere.

“Don’t,” Jack pleaded.

Michael laughed, and it sounded all wrong. It wasn’t the laugh belonging to Dean Winchester. It was more contained, colder. It even sounded practiced, like it was a tool to use against his enemies rather than a genuine expression of emotion.

“You really think you can give me those puppy dog eyes and I’ll do whatever you want?”

“You have me,” Jack argued. “Just. Let. Them. Go.”

“What would be the fun in that? Besides, if I let them live, they won’t stop hunting me, and that’s just… bad for business.”

Jack’s wrists and ankles tingled, and his arms ached. He started to lose feeling in his body from the tight wires. He tugged at them, crying out, but that only resulted in having them, and the lights, rub against sensitive skin.

“Besides,” Michael continued. He pointed at his face. “You wouldn’t want to leave one of your dads behind, would you?”

Jack, determined, said, “I will if I have to. I’ll even kill him to kill you.”

Michael frowned, licked his bottom lip in thought, and then stepped back.

“You’re quite homicidal for a toddler, but I’ve heard enough from you.”

Michael turned and reached into a bin behind him. He came up with a white, shimmery garland. He didn’t smile, just observed it, and saw whatever purpose it would serve. He approached, and shoved it into Jack’s mouth. Jack tried fighting — thrashing and screaming, even spitting — but it was no use because Michael soon had it tied tightly around his head, and he was gagged.

Jack’s breath came in heaving gasps, and he tried to hold in his tears.

The archangel caressed his face, saying, “Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll find a use for you during New Year’s as well.”

Jack screamed.


End file.
